


Predator Meets Prey

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Welcome to the Thunderdome, dustbowl in space edition.





	Predator Meets Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



The planet is likely to be overrun, Buffy hears. No safety from each other, here in the outskirts of what was technically Alliance territory, and now no safety from the Reavers, looking for new territory, running out of prey. Most who could leave, left. Here she is, not safe in the Core where every wall’s got an eye, an ear, and probably a nose to detect the whiff of hot unaging vigilante blonde. She’s not losing this dustbowl. 

On the day the first ship arrives, she picks up her favorite axe. Least it’s a chance to get back into practice.


End file.
